Pang Tong
Pang Tong is portrayed similarly to Zhang Jiao as a crouched, staff wielding mystic, but he fights in a very odd, bouncing manner similar to a primate. As he dies relatively soon after being introduced, he does not play a large role in the games unless the player actually plays him, in which case his musou modes have him surviving past the Battle of Cheng Du. He is the only character in Dynasty Warriors 4 to have a built in Wind element. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 32 years old. Role in Plot Kessen In Kessen II, Pang Tong is introduced as Zhuge Liang's brother-in-law. Unlike his Dynasty Warriors counterpart, he doesn't wear a mask and is portrayed as a young, intelligent slacker who loves to drink. After he joins, he acts as a cunning military and political adviser. He is a good magician but has a weak military stat and defense. To balance out his weaknesses, he usually leads an archery unit and acts as a secondary general for Liu Bei, Sun Li, or Mei Sanniang. Character Information Voice Actors * Richard Cansino - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Takahiro Kawachi - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 4 * : Staff hit. * , : A horizontal staff jab. * , , : A staff stun. * , , , : A meditation staff whirl. * , , , , : A whirlwind. * , , , , , : A meditation shockwave. * : A series of whirlwinds that count as a repeated attack. 4th Weapon Dynasty Warriors 3 *4th Weapon: Tornado Staff *Element: None *Base: 38 *Attributes:Life +66 - Att +22 - Arrow Att +46 - Range +28 - Musou Charge +29 *Stage: Cheng Du (Liu Bei’s Forces) *Location: Northwest area of map). *Requirements: Trigger Zhang Ren's ambush, and defeat Zhang Ren. Dynasty Warriors 4 *Ultimate Weapon: Tornado Staff *Power: 51 *Where to get it: Battle of Luo Castle At the start of the battle as Pang Tong, head for the Valley where Pang Tong is supposed to die. After that happens, defeat all the generals on the east area of the land. After you arrive at the castle, make sure you come face to face with Zhang Ren. Refuse his challenge for a duel and head for the bridge in the south. After you and he crosses over, destroy the bridge and defeat him to claim your prize. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Tornado Staff *Base: 32 *Weight: Medium *Attributes: Defense +17 - Life +15 - Fill +18 - Bow +16 - Luck +15 *Stage: Conquest of Nan Zhong (Shu) Succeed in the strategies against the poison swamps, wild animals, and armored troops. 5th Weapon Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *5th Weapon: Great Phoenix *Base: N/A *Attributes: Level 14 Dragon Amulet, Level 20 Nanman Armor, Level 20 Calvary Armor *Stage: Skirmish at Fan Castle *Requirements: Hard difficulty, no bodyguards Right when the stage starts, seal off the gate captains at the north and south ends of the map, then seal the one in the west. Defeat Yue Ying. Once done, head up to the south, and down to the north, killing the gate captains and gaining the arbalist units. Once the first seige ramp appears, it must not be destroyed, guard it. The second seige ramp that appears is useless. Head straight for Zhuge Liang, and once the cutscene goes, have 500 K.O's. The weapon message will pop up. If you do not do each one of these steps in order and perfectly, you will fail obtaining the level 11 weapon. Historical Pang Tong was a strategist of Shu and old friend and rival of Zhuge Liang. He at first served Wu where much regard was placed on him by Zhou Yu, and by pretending to defect to Wei, he was able to convince Cao Cao to chain his ships together, ensuring his defeat. After Zhou Yu's death, Lu Su recommended him to Sun Quan as a replacement strategist, but he came off as ugly and arrogant, so he was not made strategist, after which he fled to Shu with the help of Lu Su, where he was given a menial administrative roll, and spent all his time drinking rather than working. When Zhang Fei heard of this, he was furious and went to see him along with Sun Qian. Zhang Fei was determined to cut down Pang Tong on the spot but Sun Qian convinced him to hear out Pang Tong. It turned out that Pang Tong's skill was so great that he solved all administrative issues right in front of his startled guests, who reported this back to Liu Bei, who had been given advice by Zhuge Liang to not put him in any menial role, and Pang Tong was immediately promoted to Strategist, where he aided Zhuge Liang in the plot to take the Riverlands. However, he was killed during the battle by an ambush by Zhang Ren, which inspired Liu Bei to fight to avenge his death. Gallery Image:Pangtongsf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce. Category:Shu characters Category:Liu Bei Forces Category:Wu characters Category:Sun Jian Forces